Sweet like a Umi and Ascot Fanfic
by Kalu-Chan78
Summary: A SUPER FLUFFY umi and ascot fanfic. Umi and Ascot are at a dinner buffet in Cephiro & banging into each other and Umi being trapped up against the door with ascot supporting her..I really think there aren't enough of Umi and ascot fanfics. PLEASE REVIEW!


Miki-moon78: Hi there people!! I know I haven't finished the other story but I JUST had to write this when it came into my mind. It is a fluffy fanfic. The couple in this story is Umi and Ascot mind you. REVIEW!! (^__^) It is really short.  
  
Sweet like a Umi and Ascot Fanfic.  
  
By: Miki-moon78.  
  
He was just strolling around the buffet table going to look for something to eat.  
  
And she was running to the buffet table to grab something to eat before that "pesky" makona ate everything up.  
  
Everthing happened in a flash. He accidentally banged into her and they slipped on a piece of cake dropped by makona and flew across the room.  
  
Before Umi could hit the wall, she found her arms around Ascot's neck. And Ascot put his hand on her head to prevent it from hitting the wall.  
  
He ended catching both of them with his hand hitting the wall.  
  
Pinning her there.  
  
Ascot gulped. She came out from no where. How would he know she was running towards the buffet table anyway.  
  
Umi sighed in relief. That was a scary experience that she would never want to experience again. Oh well, at least someone had saved her from hitting her head against the wall. Who saved her anyway?  
  
"Umi?"  
  
'Great.' thought Ascot 'I hope she didn't faint.'  
  
"Ascot?" Oh, so it was Ascit who saved her. No wonder the hat was so familiar.  
  
Her mind bolted. Her hands were on his hat?!  
  
"Um. sorry about that." Ascot's voice came out shaky. Which wasn't a surprise. He loved Umi. And would never want her to be hurt in any way.  
  
And another thing. He should have not been THAT scared as Caldina was all the way at the other end of the room.  
  
"Huh?. Oh, no. It was my fault. I shouldn't have ran towards the buffet table." Oh man. she sounded stupid and she knew it.  
  
But it wasn't her fault. She loved Ascot a lot. And bumping into HIM had really freaked her out.  
  
She now was too shocked to let go.  
  
"Um, are you okay?" If she was actually hurt, Ascot would not have eardrums now.  
  
"Um, I'm fine. Really. Don't have to worry" Eek. She was stalling.  
  
She could not believe this. All she wanted to do was to get some cakes before makona got them.  
  
But now instead, her armed were wrapped around Ascot's neck.  
  
But another reason. If she let go, her back would hit the wall. Pinning her on the door. Inches away from Ascot's face.  
  
" So, er, nice party eh?" Ascot blushed. Small talk when the girl you loved is hanging onto your neck. He could NOT believe it.  
  
Suddenly someone shouted " HEY!! WHAT A CUTE COUPLE"  
  
They didn't know who shouted that. Nor did they know that the comment was directed to Caldina and Lafarga.  
  
Umi quickly untangled her arms around from Ascots neck.  
  
Her back hit against the door.  
  
This was bad. Her nose almost brushing against his.  
  
'Dammit' thought Ascot. ' One step closer and his lips would be."  
  
Green met blue.  
  
Umi was shaking. To her left and right, were Ascot's strong arms.  
  
She could not look away.  
  
Then it happened.  
  
Maybe because the music started and it startled them.  
  
Maybe it was because it was the lights that dimmed.  
  
Or maybe it was because Ascot could not stand it any longer.  
  
But during that time.  
  
Lips met.  
  
And Ascot found himself pushing in further.  
  
Kissing Umi against the wall.  
  
And he found her kissing him back.  
  
After a while, he broke of. His brown bangs in front of his eyes. He was blushing badly.  
  
He knew what he did was wrong but. he could not help it. She was just too beautiful.  
  
"Sorry Umi." Ascot muttered and began to walk away.  
  
But something held him back. Umi was holding onto him. He could see the blush on her face although her face was faced down.  
  
"Please Ascot." Umi looked up to him " Tell me. why?"  
  
Ascot sighed " You know don't you Umi. You know that i." Ascot paused.  
  
"You what?" asked Umi. Hope was in her eyes. She wished he loved her like she loves him.  
  
"I- i. I love you Umi." Ascot looked down. He was blushing badly.  
  
". . ."  
  
"Umi.?"  
  
"OH ASCOT!" Umi cried as she hugged him. Then she whispered into his ear. " I love you too, Ascot"  
  
The End.  
  
Miki-moon78 : So how was it? Kinda short but I hope it was fluffy enough. Hehe (^___^) PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


End file.
